Alice's Eating Disorder
by ichigolynn
Summary: Bella notes how skinny Alice is and decides that the little pixie has Anorexia. Being the caring friend that she is, she invites Alice over for a dinner date. Slight Bella/Alice. --Oneshot


Just a random idea I had after talking to my friend about my laziness after eating. It somehow came to this, do not ask why. :D

Disclaimer, I do not own the characters used in this story, just the idea for the plot.

Enjoy.

- - -

_Bella's POV_

My English teacher was droning on about something on our Shakespeare unit, very boring if you ask me. He was such a boring man overall, white hair with a bald spot, a striped sweater vest, and a book in his hands as he was reading a passage from _Romeo and Juliet_.

Sighing, I propped my chin in my left hand and lazily drooped my eyes to the little pixie to my right. She's skinny as a stick and pale as fresh fallen snow, now that's just downright abnormal. Speaking of that, I haven't really seen her eat during lunch. She's always just picking at her food, eying it suspiciously, and then ends up throwing it away when the lunch bell rings.

What if she's anorexic..?

That's not good, I have to do something about this. I'll invite her over after school and feed her lots of stuff! Huh, her eyes dilated and she froze for a second before looking at me and cringing. Weird.

I kept a wary eye on the bald little man I call my teacher as I ripped out a small remnant of my blank notes and wrote down a few words.

'Wanna come over after school?' I folded the small piece of paper slipped it stealthily onto Alice's desk. She grabbed it slowly and kept an eye on the teacher just as I had done, then opened the note. Turning to face me almost painfully, she gave me a weak smile and a nod. I wonder what she's thinking.

_- - -_

_Alice's POV_

_Oh shoot oh shoot oh shoot._

After class, I managed to escape from Bella's questions on what my preferred diet was. I was walking as fast as I could as quietly as I could, just like a ninja, against the wall opposite from the lockers to find Edward and hide from the person who was planning my demise. I spotted my brother with his head shoved into his locker, looking at himself in the mirror. "Damn, I'm hot," he said while stroking his hair.

"Uhm, I don't mean to disturb you Edward, but your wacko beloved is planning to feed me human food."

He snapped his head backwards so fast that I swear I heard a 'crack'. "What? She's going to cook for you?! Aw, you're getting closer to her than I am," then he pouted and banged his head against his locker.

"Look here you Sparkly Bouffant, as much as I said I missed the taste of human food, I don't really want to have it vomited out after I'm done."

His eye twitched and he glared at me, "Did you just call my hair a bouffant? Oh hells no."

I face-palmed myself and half whispered half yelled to him, "That's not the point you idiot!" He rolled his eyes and slammed his locker, then walked away with a little swagger in his hips. "Transy," I mumbled.

"I heard that!" He said from across the hall, which caused some people to stare at him then back at me.

"You were meant to!" I scoffed, crossed my arms, and leaned against his locker. "I swear, sometimes he's more of a diva than Rosalie." I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate, "Dang," I sighed and headed towards to my last class of the day.

The warning bell rings.

- - -

_Bella's POV_

I wonder why she looked so depressed in English class. I tapped my pencil against my cheek as I rested my head against my hand. Biting lightly at the eraser, I began to think pretty intensely, which caused my brain to fry. Could there be any other reason why she doesn't eat? I remember that Alice told me she was on a _very _strict diet because she's highly allergic to most foods, but it can't be her whole family that shares the allergy. I've rarely ever seen any of them eat.

I don't believe her, you can't survive on nothing. She doesn't even drink water!

Making up my mind, I began to make a mental list of what ingredients I had at home.

After about the dozenth page of notes I had taken on World War II, the last bell rang and I quickly stuffed my notebook and pencils into my bag. Making sure that I had all of my things, I dodged my classmates and rushed out of the door.

Where is that girl? Walking around with my backpack slung lazily on one shoulder, I scoped out corners of the hallways for Alice. She wouldn't try and run away from our lunch/dinner date would she? Naaah.

- - -

_Alice's POV_

_Gotta runrunrun and hidehidehide!_

Running as fast as a human could, I was headed towards my car, in hopes of being able to say that I forgot about the dinner date Bella planned. Edward was leaning against the driver's door of my yellow Porsche, looking smug and happy with himself. "Edward do you mind moving, I'm in a hurry!" I said while fumbling with my keys.

He raised an eyebrow at me and smiled even bigger before yelling out, "Hey Bella, she's over here!"

Terrified, I stopped my key fumbling and turned around very slowly, "You're joking.." Bella saw me from across the parking lot and started to jog towards me. "Shit! Edward move!" He crossed his arms and shook his head while smiling. "Edward, move now or so help me God--"

"There you are, silly." Bella skipped happily to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder as I forced a smile at her.

_Damn. I've been caught. _Now I know what it feels like to be the prey..

"H-hello Bella."

"Are you ready to go?" Bella questioned.

I nodded my hand in response and clenched my hand harder on my book-bag. As Bella was dragging me to her truck, I could feel Edward smiling at me and hear him chuckling. _You'll get yours when I switch your hair-gel with chicken fat._ He immediately stopped and stared at me horrifically.

Smirking, I raced Bella to the truck and rushed myself into the driver's seat, "You don't mind if I drive right?"

Bella's eye twitched and she gave me a smile, "N-no, not at all." She then walked over to the passenger's side and buckled in her seat-belt warily.

"Ready?"

She nodded in response and clutched her seat-belt. I started the engine and I swear I saw that Bella flinched in her seat. _Oh well._ I put the car in reverse and exited the school parking lot.

One fourth of the way to Bella's house, she covered her ears and shook her head.

Halfway to Bella's house, she firmly placed her hands on the dashboard and shut her eyes very tightly.

Then when I stopped the truck in front of her house, she said, "Did we crash?" Shaking my head and chuckling, I shook her shoulder, which caused her to open her eyes and look around. "Oh." She grabbed her backpack and exited the vehicle with me closely behind her.

"So.. what were you planning to make?" I asked with eyes narrowly locked onto her.

Approaching the front of the steps, she opened and held the door for me to enter. "It's a surprise."

- - -

"Edward, I hate you," I whisper menacingly into my cellphone while sitting on the bathroom floor with my back against the toilet.

He chuckled, "This is what you get for making fun of my luscious forest of hair."

"Luscious forest my ass.."

"What?"

"Nothing."

I hang up on him without so much as a goodbye and sigh. "I'm coming!" I take the formidable trek down the stairs and look at my demise.

The first piece of evidence, Bella.

The second, she's wearing an apron.

The third, wearing a tank-top and short shorts.

"How did you know I was going to call you?" Bella placed the pan into the sink and readied the vegetables into a bowl.

"Call it my sixth sense."

"Alright, now grab a plate and sit down," she said, while pointing at the table with her spatula.

Doing a double take, I stared at the food and back at her, "Okay."

_Hm, maybe this won't be so bad._

- - -

_Oh God, this is so bad._

Bella was caressing my back while I was barfing my guts out into the toilet. Slumping onto the floor, I rested my head against the wall and sighed.

"Was my cooking that bad?" Bella looked at me worriedly and then lowered her gaze to her feet.

"N-no!" I jumped up slightly to hug her tight, "I think I was just allergic to the food you made."

"Oh," she said quietly.

Feeling very bad for her, I came up with an idea, "Hey, how about the both of us cook something together, then we could force feed Edward too!"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled at me, "Yeah!"

_Oh Edward, you don't know what you and your bouffant have gotten yourselves into._


End file.
